falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicago rising
A new branch of the Enclave grows out of the small outpost in Chicago. History The Chicago Enclave branch was setup in 2200 it was for all intents and purposes a small and insignifcant branch of the Enclave merely meant to be a Vertibird refueling station and a research facility for the creation of the Athena Power Armor. But after the fall of Navarro and the subsequent removal of the west coast command structure the little outpost fell off the map. The commander of the outpost was a man named Major Nathaniel Baird under him the research for the Athena Power armor on and several working prototypes were made and eventually the armor went into general production the armor itself was a true masterpeice of engineering and science putting it above the Hellfire Armor of the East coast Enclave. the armor was distributed mostly to squad leaders and specialists, with average privates and corporals getting the mark two Advanced power armoror Tesla armor. The Chicago outpost flourished and eventually broke out of its bunker and into the Chicago wastes figthing and overunning the Chicago brotherhood and taking over most of the city of chicago using the old Wilson Building as a ad hoc White House, and Pentagon. The Chicago Enclave now control most of illinois with most of the citizens havign accepted their new overlords as guardians against the raiders and super mutants outside the the borders of illinois. The group has contact with the remnants in the Mojave and uses the bunker as a forward operating post out west. Other territories include Milwaukee, Detroit and Cleveland. Recently the Chicago group let in many survivors from the Capital Wasteland Enclave and have contact with a group in the Captial Wasteland known as the Defenders of America. The Chicago Enclave has setup military bases in Hanna AFB in illinois and as far as Dayton AFB in Ohio along with a training compound in the old science center in Cleveland used for traing new recruits and the taming of Deathclaws. Detroit is utilized as a massive factory for the production of Advanced power armor suits and Athena battle armor along with naturally the VB-02 Vertibird. Dayton has quite possibly the largest satellite hook up of any base out there controlling the two massive Zeus and Saturn nuclear missile satellites and control over a vast array of low orbit ballistic missile satellites known as Brutus which were built over almost every region in the U.S and in large vital parts of the world using the satellites as ground support weapons on the ground. it is rumored they have control of a far flung outpost in the middile of the Gulf of Mexico. The Second Enclave-Brotherhood war 2247-2249 2247- Intial movement from the bunker lead by their President and commander Nathaniel Baird were quite succesful overrunning several small raider tribes and the gaining of control of most of the western side of Chicago. However contact with the Brotherhood proved to be brutal even with the use of the Ultra-modern mark two power armor and tesla armor and plasma and laser weaponry. Casualties became quite heavy as both sides used the tatic of ambushing each others patrols, and with the shortage of Vertibirds this was not easily remedied. however the solution quickly came when President baird decided to group men armed with Athena Power armor into elite strike battalions meant to be the hammer, walking purposely into Brotherhood ambushes driving them backwards into groups of waiting soldiers that had been flown in via Vertibird acting as the anvil. The tatic was so succes ful that the Brotherhood soon began to fight a purely defensive war staying to their own controlled sectors allowing the Enclave to gather up their forces for their break out assualt. 2248- The Enclave preparing for their attack had captured an old weapons factory and used it to pump out new suits of armor and bulding a fleet of Vertibirds, whose deign had been improved by Engineers to include another laser Gatling gun and missile launchers mounted on the sides. The Brotherhood meanwhile having suffered such heavy losses quickly dug in making fortified postions and even going as far as to dig trenches along their front. The Enclave began its attack on July 4, 2248 with the powerful Athena Power armor battalions attacking the front backed up by regular Enclave troopers finally and supported by teams of soldiers dropped behind Brotherhood lines in Vertibrids. The retreating Brotherhood troopers quickly felt the full fury of the new Enclave Vertibirds as countless bombing as strfing runs were made on the retreating Brotherhood troops whose weapons were unable to even put a scratch on the Athena Power armor. meanwhile the troops dropped into the rear ambushed reinforcing Brotherhood troops destroying most of them before they even got to the front. Finally the remaining Brotherhood tropps were ethier killed or simply snuck through bring news of the massive defeat they had suffered to the Brotherhood high command whom all recalled all outgoing patrols and ordered them to counter attack against the Enclave but before most of hese men could leav the Enclave showed up surrounding the compound and in the subsequent fighting the Brotherhood high command in the region were ethier killed or captured. All the while behind the lines the civilian population supported the Enclave having been liberated from their Brotherhood oppresors many new volunteers joined the Enclave military. 2249- he whole year was of the Enclave cleaning up the remaining Brotherhood remnants and casting the remains out of Chicago the only major confrontation was at the battle of Midway airport where the Brotherhood made its final stand and was destroyed in a brutal battle tyhat lasted for eight hours. The remainig areas of Chicago were annexed and rebuilding and recruitment operations began immediately. Midway airfield was turned into a massive Vertibird base and training camp. In addition the Enclave also took control of the Chicago police station thus taking control of the massive robot army built for the Chicago police, these robots took over policing and the mpping up of Brotherhood sympathizers. Expansion 2249-2265 Expansion of their Territory began almost immediately with the fleets of Vertibirds flying into the wasteland of illinois capturing Hanna AFB (Air Force base) overunnig the bases robot security and quickly turning the base into a massive Vertibird base for the elite 14th attack wing. Also based out of here was the a new Elite commando force know as Spartan force which was meant to be a long ranged recon and deep strike force. next came the claiming of Fort Trenton on the southern most border of illinois using it to guard their southern border, the Fort was full of the newest models of Sentry bots, Mister Gutsies and security turrets and these were used to protect the base from intruders while the troops were on patrol. Next came the discovery of Vault 45 the vault had been emptied of its occupance long before and taken over by Enclave troops that had fled form the West coast and had been used as a sort of focal point of power the Enclave force that lived there included scientists, engineers and of course soldiers but most still wore the old mark one power armor from the days of President Richardson these men were issued new armor and quickly accepted into the Enclave Military as the newest recruits, these men guarded the western illinois border. The Far flying vertibirds had discovered Dayton AFB based on old coordinates and pure luck. The base was found to have control over two powerful nuclear weapons satellites one named Zeus the other Saturn both were completed an both needing a crew of 6 to operate fully, maintenance had been kept up by an army of Mister Handies ans so both were in good working order. But there was no good way of getting up to them until the discovery of two old space shuttles in one of the hangars guarded by specialized Sentry Bots. both were repaaired and from the use of VR pods in the base pilots and crews were quickly able to fly the craft to the stations, making them the first Enclave members in space since the shady Virgo three mission, the satellites were soon online along wiht almost ll the Brutus satellites all of which required one man to operate. As a result the base became another port for Vertibirds and soon became a base for the Enclave missions moving west. Up in cleveland the need for a massive research facility to do the Enclave's deathclaw research was filled when Enclave troops took over the Science center Cleveland along lake Erie along with tha this was used as a massive training post for new Enclave recruits. Detroit was taken in 2251 after a violent battle with the super mutants there but it was done with captured super mutants acting as laborers for the Enclave, there the Vertibirds, ammunition, robots and weapons were made under the direction of Engineers from the old Robco, Aerotech and Posideon energy companies. Milwaukee taken in 2252 was used as a recruitment base and several old defense projects from General Atomics International. The Mojave oupost was taken over because of the information gained from the Posideon energy company on a weapons system built and tested in an old power plant known as Helios One, Spartan team members quickly moved into the bunker with the elderly survivors still hiding inside from the local brotherhood chapter. Gulf of Mexico base The Enclave took a small oil platform in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico, the purpose was never known but it was thought to be a testing site for a new strand of FEV virus. Leadership The current leadership is President Nathaniel Baird with his Vice-President Andrew Thompson, currently Baird is in his tenth term. The chief of staff is Colonel Thomas Carlson a veteran of the Second Brotherhood-Enclave War. 'Military ' 1st Power Armor Division, Fort Trenton 2nd Power Armor Division, Vault 45 1st Air fleet, Midway Airport 2nd Air fleet, Dayton AFB Category:Groups